Hiroshi Sato
Hiroshi Sato is a villain from the Avatar universe. He is Asami's father and archenemy as she defeated him herself in every conflict they had. He is an genius at science who is very clever and has master abilities of whatever he builds. Hiroshi has kept his daughter in the dark about his true villainous activities for 12 years. He started on the path of evil when his wife was killed by a firebender and has come to hate benders (To the point of anyone called it). He was once head of Future Industries until he was exposed by his daughter and the heroes. In the end during the Book One fight he tried to kill his daughter for sympathizing with Benders believing she couldn't be saved and he was defeated by his daughter who said to his face that he was a horrible father. He was even more angry when she took over control of his company and after Amon's defeat he broke out of jail. He disregarded the Lieutenant as the Lieutenant had no intention to avenge Amon for Amon lied to him. Totally Mobian Spies He found Iron Queen who had the same believes he had and he joined her as a true science whiz. He learns his daughter is one of the opposing forces and has allied up with Bender who He thinks is a fire bender since his name is Bender and he belches fire. He is ready to get her for her rebellious actions and for destroying his reputation. Hiroshi finally manages to find his daughter and he decides to teach her a lesson for sympathizing with a "Bender". When Skipper condemns him for his actions Hiroshi orders Mecha Sally to hurt Skipper, But Bender stops it and orders Asami to deal with him. He ran off afterwards planning his next move. Hiroshi can be compared to Henry Ford, who was the first person to mass produce cars for the common man in America. However, similar to how Ford was a supporter of the Nazis, Sato is a supporter of the Equalists. Hiroshi Sato was ready to enact his plan on Bender, But Bender brushed him off and concentrated on his archenemy's offspring. Asami chose to deal with him again and make sure he pays for betraying her for years by helping the Equalists and then helping Iron Queen. Hiroshi Sato is also in league with the Patriots and is the second highest ranking member. Hiroshi being one of Iron Queen's main followers works to please her as he helps her 2nd in command Dooku and 343 Guilty Spark with his plans. Hiroshi flees before the fight knowing that Asami is probably going to kill him after all he's done to her and her friends with the lying and trying to kill her and her friends. Hiroshi Sato then goes with the rest and joins up with Discord. Hiroshi doesn't like Yakvone because he's a bloodbender but Discord tells Hiroshi to put up with him. He participates in helping Discord eliminate Vilgax's group and Pete's Allegiance. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Hiroshi returns and serves his new master Discord. Hiroshi wants to finish what he started by eliminating all benders who oppose him and also his daughter for siding with said benders. He creates a spiderbot to use against the Nerd but it is defeated. He is then murdered by Stan Smith Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Hiroshi will appear as a minor character and, after spending time in prison, will help the Knights of the Just stop Sledge. Gallery Snapshot 1 (8-25-2012 11-23 PM).png Snapshot 2 (8-25-2012 11-23 PM).png Snapshot 3 (8-25-2012 11-24 PM).png Snapshot 4 (8-25-2012 11-24 PM).png Snapshot 5 (8-25-2012 11-25 PM).png Snapshot 6 (8-25-2012 11-26 PM).png Snapshot 7 (8-25-2012 11-27 PM).png Hiroshi_makes_his_speech.png Hiroshi_and_Asami.png Hiroshi Sato proposal.png|Hiroshi after four years in prison Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Father of Hero Category:Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Royalty Category:Traitors Category:Archenemies Category:Arrogant Villains Category:The Dystopia League Members Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Sixth In Command Category:Former members of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Abusers Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar: Legend of Korra Universe Category:Main members of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Scientists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of The Dystopia League Category:Evil Genius Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Tech Users Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters who try to or do kill their own offspring Category:Business Villains Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:The V Team's Villains Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Major Villains in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Unscrupulous Businessmen Category:Major Villains Category:The Patriots Category:Villains in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Enemies of Sledge and his Crew Category:Enemies of Ragyo and the Life Fibers Category:Enemies of the Anti-Order Movement